leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.148
|Related = *V1.0.0.148 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.147b |Next = V1.0.0.149 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch. * * The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until October 1st. * League of Legends V1.0.0.148 英雄 * (Innate): When Kha'Zix is not visible to the enemy team, he gains Unseen Threat, causing his next basic attack against an enemy champion to deal bonus magic damage and slow. * : Deal physical damage to a single target. Damage against isolated targets is significantly increased. Kha'Zix passively marks enemies that are isolated from nearby allies. ** Evolved Enlarged Claws: Increases damage to isolated targets even further. Kha'Zix also gains increased range on both Taste Their Fear and his basic attack. * : Kha'Zix fires spikes that explode on contact, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies. Kha'Zix is healed if he is within the explosion radius. ** Evolved Spike Racks: Causes Void Spike to fire three projectiles in a cone. Spikes will also apply Unseen Threat to all enemies caught within the area of effect. * : Kha'Zix leaps to an area, dealing physical damage to enemies in the area he lands. ** Evolved Wings: Increases Leap's range dramatically and causes a kill or assists to refresh the cooldown of Leap. * : Each rank of Void Assault allows Kha'Zix to evolve one of his active abilities, granting it an additional effect. Upon activation, Kha'Zix enters stealth and gains Unseen Threat, increasing Movement Speed. Kha’zix can cast Void Assault again for a short time after activation. ** Evolved Active Camouflage: Allows Kha’Zix to cast Void Assault three times over the course of its duration and reduces any damage he sustains while in stealth. * : ** Cooldown increased to 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 seconds from 6 seconds at all ranks. * : ** Damage reduced to 60/100/140/180/220 from 75/120/165/210/255. ** Armor and magic resist bonus reduced to 15/22/29/36/43 from 20/30/40/50/60. * Soraka has received a visual upgrade. * : ** Damage increased to 70/110/150/190/230 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.5. ** Mana cost reduced to 40/50/60/70/80 from 50/60/70/80/90. * : ** Range increased to 650 from 600. ** Missile speed increased to 2500 from 2000. ** Improved sphere stun detection when a sphere is first knocked away. * : ** Throw Range increased to 950 from 900. * : ** Ability power ratio per sphere increased to 0.2 from 0.15. * : ** Fixed: Bonus damage no longer applies to critical strikes. * : ** Fixed: Slow is now reduced by Tenacity. General * Added new particles to and . * Updated tool-tips for , , and . * Updated lore for and . * On rare occasion, players may now be asked for their feedback at the end of a game. * Key Bindings: ** It is now possible to bind the "Cast Spell", "Summoner Spell" and "Recall" actions to any combination of keyboard keys. (Longer key combinations will not display a bind next to the ability icon in the HUD.) * Bugfix – User Interface: ** It is now possible to cancel the spending of an ability point via the level-up button after the mouse has been clicked, as long as the mouse cursor is moved off of the level-up button before releasing the click. * The green border around items will now only appear for clickable items (consumable or active-effect items). Spectator Mode * You may now spectate any game being spectated by a player on your friends list. Undocumented Changes * classic splash art has been slightly altered; the rock formations have been removed. * classic splash art has been replaced. Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.148 en:V1.0.0.148 fr:V1.0.0.148 pl:V1.0.0.148